Co kryją smoki/Scenariusz
Czkawka: Każdy ma jakąś przeszłość. Nawet smoki. Przeszłość potrafi czasem znienacka zaatakować. Ach, Szczerbatek, ty co… ty idź spać. W takich chwilach trzeba dać z siebie naprawdę wszystko. Ej, już, spokojnie. Rany, to tylko dziura. Wiadro: Wcale nie tylko dziura, to jak cała podziemna wioska. Gruby: Wiadro, ech… Tu cię mam. Człowieku, całą noc cię szukam. Wiadro: Wybacz, Gruby. Wiesz, chyba nareszcie znalazłem swoje miejsce na świecie. Aaa! Stoick: Wiadro, jesteś cały? Wiadro: Cały, ale już nie taki szczęśliwy. Stoick: Co tam się stało? Wiadro: No co? Coś mnie wyrzuciło. Coś tam z dołu. Coś wielkiego. Astrid: O matko, jaki dziwny dźwięk. Pyskacz: Co by to nie było, przechodzi mnie lekki dreszcz. Sączysmark: Ło, patrzcie tylko jaki gigant. Śledzik: Muszę patrzeć? Astrid: Na smoki! Ale już! Sączysmark: Ach, średnio mi się podoba, że tak na mnie patrzy. Śledzik: Nie myśl sobie, że tylko na ciebie. Sączysmark: Dzięki, no to ci ulga. Astrid: Aa… Co to było? Mieczyk: Co by to nie było… Ja chcę to! Śledzik: Gdybym miał sobie zgadnąć, to bym zgadywał, że to Szeptozgon. Mieczyk: Łał, ale się nazywa. Sto razy lepiej niż jakiś Zębiróg. Wiadro: Gdzie się podział? Aa, po co przyszedł? I co nam zrobi złego? Czemu mnie nie walniesz, żebym przestał głupio pytać? Gruby: Bo, wyobraź sobie, też się boję. Pyskacz: Chyba się trochę wkurzył. Weź zrób tą sztuczkę, co, wiesz… Dotykasz nosa, dajesz trawkę. Czkawka: Yyy, jasne. Yyy, Śledzik! Słuchaj, co wiemy o Szeptozgonach? Śledzik: Głazożerny, zęby jak brzytwa, siła nieprzeciętna plus poluje spod ziemi. Mieczyk: O raju, naprawdę chcę takiego. Sączysmark: Okej, super, ale jak go opanować? Stoick: Uwaga! Cofnąć się! Thornado chciałby sobie pogadać z potworem. Pyskacz: Ja nie wiem czy potwór to w ogóle ma uszy. Astrid: No dobra, ruchy! Trzeba przepędzić kreaturę! Sączysmark: Ej, Szczerbatek coś mi robi! Astrid: mnie też. Chyba się mamy odczepić. Śledzik: Poważnie, nie ma sprawy. Czkawka: Szczerbatek! Przecież on beze mnie nie może latać. Jest bez szans. Stoick: Pyskacz. Szykuj katapulty, jak Szczerbatek zejdzie z linii ognia, strzelaj. Czkawka: Tata, czekaj. Szczerbatek, chodź, pomogę ci. Co? Ej no, co jest? Co się dzieje? Astrid: Uu, nieźle. Co mu się stało? Czkawka: Szczerze to nie mam pojęcia. Stoick: Pyskacz! Czkawka: O rany. Dostało ci się. Szczerbatek, czekaj! Astrid: Gdzie on poleciał? Sączysmark: Pewnie się skitrał i liże rany. Hahahaha. Czkawka: Ej, mało śmieszne. Szczerbatek mało co nie zginął. On nie może latać, rozumiesz? Sączysmark: Aaa, powiedz, czyja to wina? Astrid: Mówisz poważnie, czy tak prowokujesz? Sączysmark: Ej, prawdę mówię i tyle. Śledzik: Ee, a może byśmy tak pogadali o tym, co tu się przed chwilą stało? Mieczyk: Ee, walka smoków? Dzień jak dzień, normalka. Śledzik: Ee, nie do końca. Odniosłem wrażenie, że nie do końca. Czkawka: Masz rację. Ten Szeptozgon ewidentnie miał coś do Szczerbatka. Astrid: A Szczerbatek chciał się z nim zmierzyć. Sam na sam. Czkawka: Tak, sam na sam. Ale czemu? Mieczyk: Ej, będziesz potem z tego pytał, bo ja coś chyba niewiele kumam. Szpadka: Oj nie, na mnie nie patrz. Czkawka: Słuchaj, ja naprawdę bardzo bym chciał się dowiedzieć co to miało być to wszystko. Ej, ej, ej, spokojnie. To tylko tata. Stoick: Jak się miewa nasz wojownik? Czkawka: Dobrze, tylko nadal w lekkich nerwach. Stoick: Nic się nie martw, mały. Pokazaliśmy bestii, że na Berk nieproszonych gości nie tolerujemy. Jestem pewien że prędko to to nie wróci. Przynajmniej mam nadzieję. Czkawka: Ta, ja też. No dobra, myślę, że jest okej. Wyluzuj trochę, proszę cię. Szczer-Szczerbatek?! Szczerbatek! No pięknie. Poszedł szukać bestii. Całkiem sam. Sączysmark: Może tylko chciał się przelecieć z rana. Och, zapomniałem, on nie lata. Hahaha. Astrid: Serio? A ty znowu to samo? Facet… Czkawka: Słuchajcie, Szczerbatek na stówę poszedł po Szeptozgona. Znajdziemy bestię, znajdziemy Szczerbatka. Śledzik: A jak znajdziemy tego Zgona pierwsi to… Czkawka: To go oswoimy. Mieczyk: Ale ty kumasz, że Szeptozgon to zgon, nie nie? Czkawka: Śledzik, słuchaj, jest coś w księdze, co może nam pomóc? Weź sprawdź. Śledzik: Potrafi strzelać super ostrymi kolcami z każdej części ciała. Astrid: A to nam niby jak pomoże? Śledzik: Pomoże, bo wiemy już od czego się trzymać z daleka. Mieczyk: Albo możemy sobie podejść bliżej i Szpadka będzie naszą żywą tarczą. Ała, co ty, w rzepkę? To nowość. Fajnie nawet. Czkawka: Ta bestia musi mieć jakiś słaby punkt. Śledzik: Ja wiem, czy musi? Całkiem wyraźnie napisane „Słabych punktów brak”. Mieczyk: Heh, normalnie kocham potwora. Czkawka: A to ten, bomba. Yyy, ruszamy się, okej? Niewiadomo ile mamy czasu. Astrid: Nie denerwuj się, znajdziemy go. Czkawka: Tam. Podleć niżej. Szczerbatek?! Szczerbatek?! Szczerbatek… Szczerbatek… Szczerbatek… Sączysmark: Skąd niby wiemy, że to akurat Szeptozgon zrobił te dziury? Astrid: Sugerujesz, że uganiamy się za jakimś innym półtoratonowym potworem wsuwającym głazy? Sączysmark: Ja wiem, co ty mi… Nie mieszaj mi… Nie ładnie. Czkawka: Ej, a to co? Ale numer, zgubił ząb. Mieczyk: I co? Ostry? Jak ostry to biorę. Lubię ostre. Szpadka: No, ostre jest super. Śledzik: Wyobrażacie sobie? Setki, setek takich zębów w sekundę rozwalają kamienie i błoto, i głazy, i korzenie, i wszystko pod spodem. Astrid: Wichurko, co się dzieje? Mieczyk: Ej, smok, co wyprawiasz? Szpadka: Wym, opanuj się. Czkawka: Cicho. Słuchajcie. Mieczyk: Czego niby słuchać?! Szpadka: Ja tam nic nie słyszę. Czkawka, czego słuchamy?! Astrid: Cicho, okej? Mieczyk: Jak niby mamy coś usłyszeć, kiedy ona tak krzyczy? Astrid: Ćśśś. Śledzik: To ten szept. Sączysmark: Jesteśmy szybsi od Szczerbatka. Astrid: Super, wygraliśmy. Śledzik: To ja chyba nie lubię wygrywać. Witam pana. Heh, piękne zęby. Sączysmark: Nie znoszę tej jego akcji! Powie mi ktoś po co on to robi? Śledzik: Może poluje? A może mu tam chłodniej? Albo wody sobie szuka? A może nie jest w stanie znieść presji, bo ciągle i zawsze musi znać wszystkie odpowiedzi!? Mieczyk: Pękł nam Śledzik. Szpadka: No nie, rewelacja. Śledzik: Aaaa! Mieczyk: Ej no, niech ktoś go złapie. Chcę sobie pogłaskać. Astrid: Słuchaj, Czkawka, ty masz jakiś plan, czy po prostu postanowiłeś sobie zginąć? Czkawka: Jeśli go opanuję, może odczepi się od Szczerbatka. Sączysmark: Aha. No to jasne, będziesz sobie ginął. Czkawka: A-ha… Astrid: Wiem, ja wiem co kombinujesz, nie ma nawet mowy. Nie. Zawsze to robi, co nie? Musi. Śledzik: Ojejuś. Tak się strasznie cieszę, że on na dole, ja na górze, nie odwrotnie. Aaa! Sączysmark: Uuups. Czkawka: Och, Śledzik, dzięki. A myślałem, że kto jak kto, ale ty nie wskoczysz. Śledzik: No tak, przecież samego bym cię nie zostawił, nie? Czkawka: Ładnie się tu urządził. Śledzik: Jedno pytanko. Co my tu robimy na dole? Czkawka: Jak to co? Potwór spędza tu masę czasu, może… znajdziemy tu coś ciekawego, coś przydatnego. Chodź, tam jest. Śledźmy go. Śledzik: Aa, czyli to było do mnie. Czkawka: Śledzik, nowy gatunek. Uwielbiasz te rzeczy. Śledzik: Jak ja siebie czasem nie znoszę. Aach… A! Czkawka, widziałeś…? Czkawka: Ws-wstrzymaj się. Jest szansa, że zaraz sobie pójdzie. Śledzik: A co nam z tego, że pójdzie? Czkawka: Ćśś. Śledzik: Ty widziałeś? Czkawka: Ślad po ugryzieniu. Śledzik: Nie jakiś zwyczajny ślad. To przecież ślad Nocnej Furii. Już chyba wiem, czemu ci dwaj się tak nie znoszą. Czkawka: O rany, oni się znają. Śledzik: Czyli to zemsta. Czkawka: Skoro tak, ciekaw jestem jak długo smoki potrafią się gniewać. Śledzik: Aż do śmierci? Czkawka: Ech, dobra, spadajmy stąd za nim wróci. Śledzik: Muszę ci przyznać, doskonały pomysł. W nogi! Astrid: O matko, co oni tam robią?! Czkawka! Śledzik! Czkawka: Aha, jesteśmy! Mieczyk: łał, widzieliście Szeptozgona? Super jest? Szpadka: Ej, dotykałeś? Mieczyk: Ja chcę dotknąć! Śledzik: Możemy o tym ciut później? Bo musimy się stąd wydostać dość szybko. Astrid: No, musicie. Czkawka: Śledzik, dawaj, ty pierwszy. Śledzik: Wyjątkowo się zgadzam. Astrid: Łap za rękę! Śledzik: Aaa… Ach… Astrid: Czkawka, szybciej! Czkawka: Aaa! Aa! Nie… Nie sięgam! Ha! Ha! Astrid: Czkawka. Dawaj. Dasz radę. Czkawka: Ach, staram się! Ej, szybko! Uciekajcie! Aaa! Mieczyk: Łał, stamtąd to pewnie i nasz domek widać. Astrid: Wichura! Czkawka: Aaa! Ach, dzięki Astrid. Mieczyk: Chyba nie chciał cię w swojej dziurze. Czkawka: Ta, też tak myślę. Sączysmark: Możemy już stąd spadać? Proszę. Czkawka: Nie. Czuję, że można go oswoić. Ma ktoś może smoczymiętkę? Tylko się nie bój. Mam coś pysznego. Proszę. Spróbuj sobie. Wszystkie smoki to uwielbiają. Sączysmark: O, pięknie. I kto nas teraz obroni? Czkawka: Jakieś pomysły? Ktokolwiek. Burza mózgów, proszę państwa. Sączysmark: Dobra, ja mam jeden. W nogi! Astrid: Szczerbatek! Czkawka: Przyjacielu, to ja. Wiem, rozumiem, ty i ten drugi macie swoje sprawy. Pomogę ci, dobra? Szczerbatek, czekaj! Mieczyk: Średniawo. Sączysmark: Czyli Szczerbatek ma super wroga. To trochę jak ty i ja. Czkawka: Błagam, nie jesteś moim super wrogiem. Sączysmark: A ty moim tak. Astrid: Próbuje cię po prostu chronić. Sączysmark: Wcale, że nie prawda. Szczerbatek nie chce, żebyś się mieszał, bo to sprawa między nim, a tym tam drugim. Szczerbatek to wojownik, jak ja, a nie czymkolwiek tam jesteś. Czkawka: Ach, chyba nie sądziłem, że to kiedyś powiem, ale ty możesz mieć rację. Sączysmark: Zaraz… Eee, wszyscy to słyszeli? Wszyscy? Czkawka: Ale to nierówna walka. Jeśli Szczerbatek ma wygrać, musi latać. A beze mnie… beze mnie nie może. Astrid: I jaka puenta? Czkawka: Taka, że musimy go znaleźć i to szybko. Tam jest! Dawaj na dół, szybko! Hej przyjacielu. Martwiłem się trochę. Bardzo nawet, wiesz? Byłeś jakiś dziwny, jak nie ty. Ale wróciłeś, dzięki. Wiesz, że nie musisz. Naprawdę nie musisz. Chodź, wracamy do domu. Śledzik: No nie, tak blisko było. Prawie go miałeś. Czkawka: Musimy mu pomóc. Astrid: Wichura, nie bój się. Sączysmark: Hakokieł się zaparł! Mieczyk: A nasz to się chyba zepsuł. Śledzik: To nie ich sprawa, nie mogą się wtrącać. Czkawka: Szczerbatek! Przyjacielu. On go zrzuci! Zrzuci go w przepaść! Astrid: Czkawka! Czkawka: Aaa! Astrid: Pięknie! Czkawka: Ty ratujesz mnie, ja ratuję ciebie. Tak to już jest. Śledzik: Czkawka, słońce! Słońce to jego słabość! Czkawka: No dobra, stary, wykurzymy go spod tej ziemi. Szpadka: Bracie, to jest normalnie odlot. Mieczyk: Smok, musimy ci znaleźć jakiegoś super wroga. Czkawka: Szczerbatek, nie! Sączysmark: ło, szkoda. Szczerbatek mógł go totalnie wykończyć. Czkawka: Najwyraźniej nie gniewają się wcale aż do śmierci. Śledzik: Trzeba to będzie zapisać w Księdze. Czkawka: No to co? Wrócimy wreszcie do domu? Demony z przeszłości zazwyczaj nie mają sześciu rzędów super ostrych zębów i okrutnych planów. A nawet jeśli, zawsze przyda się ktoś, na kogo możesz liczyć. Na Szczerbatka mogę liczyć zawsze, a on na mnie. Też zawsze. en::What Flies Beneath (transcript) Kategoria:Scenariusze